


Пластилиновые титаны

by XTOHb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Пересказ первого сезона аниме в переделке под «Пластилиновую ворону». SPOILER ALERT!
Kudos: 1





	Пластилиновые титаны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Капитаном, которого пока нет на этом чудесном сайте. И не просто в соавторстве: я внесла в работу куда меньший вклад, чем он. Поэтому большая часть лавров заслуженно автоматически перенаправляется ему :)

Одну простую мангу,  
А может, и не мангу,  
А может, не простую,  
Хотим пересказать.  
В ней будут есть картошку,  
Шатать большие стены,  
Срывать крутые планы  
И много убивать.

  
Мне помнится, Микасе,  
А может быть, Эрену,  
А может быть, Армину  
Не дали отдохнуть —  
В Разведотряд послали,  
В команду Равиоли,  
А может быть он Леви,  
Но тут не в этом суть.

Ведь это не сначала —   
Сначала было круче  
И было больше драйва,  
И экшона¹ чуть-чуть:  
На стену вдруг напали  
Ужасные титаны,  
А бравые курсанты  
Хотели их нагнуть.

Курсантов окружили  
В какой-то старой башне.  
Они Эрена ждали,  
Но тот к ним не пришёл:  
Эрену съели руку,  
И он вдруг стал титаном:  
Ему отец когда-то  
Титанский ген вколол.

Все Егеря пинали,  
А он пинал в ответку,  
И даже пнуть Микасу  
Пытался пару раз.  
Его не полюбили  
И даже порицали,  
Из пушки вдруг пальнули,  
Но он друзей всех спас. 

Потом он был в подвале  
Прикованный к кровати.  
Его товарищ Леви  
Пинал ногою в нос.  
Эрена в суд тащили,  
А может быть, пинали,  
Потом в суде пинали,  
Но он всё перенёс,

Ведь он же уважает  
Того, который Леви,   
До слэша уважает  
(И прям-таки всерьёз).  
Тогда ребяток взяли  
В Разведотряд к Ливаю,  
За стены потащили,  
Приткнув в большой обоз.

Но вдруг пришла титанша,  
Разбила пол-отряда,  
Армина напугала  
И скрылася впотьмах.  
Потом они узнали,  
Что та титанша — Анька,  
Её поймать пытались,  
Но потерпели крах. 

Они не рассчитали,   
Что Анька хитрожопа —   
Когда её поймали,   
Она ушла в кристалл.  
В стенах стоят титаны! —  
Открылась тут же тайна,  
Когда Эрен с Микасой  
Все стены расшатал. 

  
Идею этой манги,  
А может, и не манги,  
Поймёт и тот, кто хилый,  
И тот, кто очень крут:  
Вы с приводом не прыгайте,  
По стенам не пляшите  
Там, где титаны бегают  
И всех людишек жрут.   
  
  
¹ — это эрратив, не исправляйте, пожалуйста (нееш, подумой!).


End file.
